lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Dolphin Tale
Donna, were visiting Atlantic City New Jersey, relaxing on the beach for the weekend. This wasn't just any weekend, this was the weekend of Save Winter Day at Adventure Aquarium. It may have bee cold for swimming, but it doesn't stop them from seeing an amputee dolphin." Baby Groot came up to Donna's shoulder and pointed at an 11-year-old boy on the beach. His name was, "Nathan Gamble" Emma remembers seeing him on TV about rescuing Winter the Dolphin from the beach this summer. "It all started during the summer." Nathan explained, "My cousin Richard is in the army now, hoping to compete in the Olympics. I didn't have much friends and my mother is always busy working as a nurse." "hat about your father," Toshiro asked. "He abandoned me and my mom 5 years ago." Nathan explained. "I know how that feels" Samantha said. "A few days ago we took down Nolan Sorrento and stopped Operation: Extended Halliday." "Anyway" Wade said, "How did you find Winter?" "On my way to summer school," Nathan explained, "I found some fishermen attempting to help an injured dolphin tangled in a crab trap. It was taken for treatment to the Adventure Aquarium on the other side of New Jersey, run by Dr. Clayborne Hasket. It was there that I befriended his daughter, "Cozi" and we named her, "Winter" after the 2 prior dolphins, Summer and Autumn." He also said that he visits Winter each day and was constantly annoyed by a pelican named Rufus. His mom wasn't okay at first since he was skipping summer school without permission, but saw the bond between them and she decided that he should withdraw summer school and let him volunteer at the Adventure Aquarium. "That's so sweet of you." smiled Donna. Nathan smiled, "Anyway" Nathan said, "During a visit, I saw that it's tale was damaged and the doctors had to cut if off. Plus Dr. Hasket said that without the tale, it would die. I couldn't let this happen." Suddenly, a handsome military boy with amputee legs came in. It was Nathan's cousin, "Richard". "Hey little guy," he smiled, "Are you telling these guys about the story of how you saved Winter." "I am" Nathan smiled. They continued off with them about Broderick McCarty, the same man who gave Richard his artificial legs. They placed an artificial tail on Winter, but it was irritating her skin, so they gave her a new alternative gel-like sock which he calls, "Winter's Gel". "That's an amazing story isn't it?" Donna asked. "It is" Nathan smiled, "Hey, since the High Five has stopped Operation: Extended Halliday, maybe you guys can help out with our show." "I'm in." Donna smiled. "Me too" Emma smiled, "A year ago, we helped out our friend Alyssa communicate with a dolphin." Nathan smiled, because they are going to help him with Save Winter Day. Note: Sawyer's and Hazel's names are changed to Nathan and Cozi to avoid time confusion. Their also the names of their actors Nathan Gamble and Cozi Zuehlsdorff Chapter 2: Save Winter Day The next day at Save Winter Day, Adventure Aquarium was packed like sardines. There were games, food, and a live performance by DJ Rocket. Helen decided to spends some time with her little brother. Backstage, they saw the new artificial tail for Winter. They placed the tail on her. Nathan petted Winter and encouraged her to move her tail up and down like normal dolphins. With his encouragement, Winter was flipping her tail. She was swimming like a real dolphin, which made everyone impressed. Wade was recording this live on his phone, showing it to Aech. "Loud and clear y'all," Helen answered from her phone. "And you're going to let me live with you after your trip to Paris this January," Bram recalled. "Of course honey" Helen replied, "Someone has to keep your shy nature in control." As they got to the locker rooms, Donna saw two familiar faces eating triple gooberberry sunrises. It was Spongebob and Patrick, they heard about Donna and friends helping out an amputeed dolphin and thought they could help. Emma knew that a talking sponge and star couldn't go around as themselves and in the girls' locker room. Then Samantha suggested that they should be the opening act. Samantha whispered her plan to Donna in her ear. She contacted Rocket to play the Suction Cup Symphony on his turntable. As they caught up with Nathan, Cozi, and the others, the Suction Cup Symphony was going on. This bored Rocket to sleep. Suddenly, Patrick popped out doing tongue acts. Then he banged himself on the knee, making everyone laugh. Just then, Spongebob came out squeaking a rubber ducky into his face. "You let Spongebob and Patrick participate in the event?" Caleb asked. "I did," Donna replied, "How did you know their names?" "I saw their little Goofy Goober karaoke video" Caleb explained, "They're hilarious." "You should've seen last Christmas" Michael replied, "Where Patrick mistook an apple costume for a snowflake costume. Rufus woke Rocket up, "What the crootaken is going on," asked Rocket as he saw Spongebob and Patrick doing x-ray acts, "Oh great, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber are stealing my fun" For the finale, Spongebob tested his blood pressure, which caused him to blow up and fly around, with his ice cream scented breath, "Now this place smells like pickle and anchovy ripple" complained Rocket. The audience thought that his breath smelled, but loved their act. Dr. Hasket told them that it's all about Nathan and Cozi, "Don't quit on Winter and don't quit on yourselves" he said to the kids. Dr. Hakset went up and made his announcement, "Let's hear it for those two sponge and star mascots" he said, "Now without further adieu, it's main event time. Now, our own Nathan has found a couple of teens from Rosewood Pennsylvania to help our star, Winter." Dolphin came out and performed the most amazing stunts ever. Donna, Emma, Samantha, Toshiro, and Wade came outperforming the stunts with Winter. She made through some hoops, tossed balls and helped her sing the Star Spangled Banner. Helen took her shoes, socks and blue hat off, "What are you doing?" Bram asked. "Livening up the place" Helen answered as Bram did the same. They rushed to the pool and jumped in, "Don't mind if we join you?" asked Helen "More the merrier" Donna smiled. Numerous children got the same idea as Helen and Bram, "Kids get back to your seats!" shouted Dr. Hasket. But they didn't listen. They jumped right into the pool and played with Winter. "Come on Dad" Cozi smiled, "They're having a good time." She jumped in and kissed Nathan on the cheek. Dr. Hasket started feeling okay with this, because if their happy, he's happy too. The End. Characters Donna Solo Emma Hawkings Caleb Mitchell Samantha Cooke WAde Watts Helen Harris Baby Groot Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Bram Harris(First apperance) Note/Trivia This marks the first episode of Bram Harris Category:Episodes Category:Beach Episodes Category:Finished Projects